deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Leaper
Leapers are so-called for their ability to leap at their prey, but just because they only have two arms doesn't mean they're slow to chase Isaac. In fact, they're some of the fastest enemies Isaac will encounter. This speed makes them nasty ambushers and running from them can be a little intense. Overview Leapers are one of the most common Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. They are able to handle Zero-G environments, using their leaping ability to great effect. However, this speed comes at a price. They are about as weak (if not a little more so) as a Slasher, which means that it doesn't take much to bring one down. In Zero-G areas, Leapers are commonly accompanied by Lurkers, and they sometimes, though very rarely, will group together with other Leapers. There are also cases where they will be alone. On other very rare occasions, they will group together with Slashers. Leapers also have an enhanced form that is encountered later in the game. Enhanced Leapers are completely black and also have the Enhanced Slashers’ glowing eyes. They are much tougher than normal Leapers, sometimes taking 2-3 shots from the Plasma Cutter just to sever a limb. They are also capable of doing more damage than a normal Leaper, so keep your distance. Strategy *Leapers rely on speed and surprise. As such, the small amount of parts they consist of usually makes them an easy kill in the open. *Decapitation is ineffective, though additional shots will momentarily stun it and eventually kill it. Severing one of a Leaper's arms will seriously hinder its mobility and remove its ability to sprint. However, it will still be able to make its signature jumps. *In Zero-Gravity environments, the Leaper moves more slowly because it must use its arms to anchor itself firmly to the deck. However, it also has an extended jump attack and can engage you from any direction. Since Leapers often travel with Lurkers in Zero G, keep moving to dodge the Lurkers' barbs while you defend yourself from Leapers. *Despite being sharp and lethal, a Leaper's tail blade is useless as a Kinesis-propelled weapon. *Enhanced Leapers are a particular threat in poorly lit areas due to their dark color, so never ignore shadowy regions. *If a Leaper is encountered in a Zero-G environment, and on the same surface that you are on, you can continuously run around it in circles, causing it to hold its position as it tries to face you. With the correct timing, it won't be able to move at all while you shoot it, and the Contact Beam will do the best then. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the Leaper dies upon the severing of its tail. In the original Dead Space game, the removal of a Leaper's tail merely rendered it unable to use its tail as a weapon. *A direct hit from a Force Grenade to a leaping Leaper can kill the beast in one shot and divert its trajectory away from you. Trivia *Visceral Games held a "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest, in which users submitted ideas for ways Isaac could dispatch an enemy as it grappled him. The winning entry would have their kill used in the game for Isaac, and be featured as an NPC. The winning entry was a way to kill the Leaper, dubbed the "Meat Cello". *Leapers are one of the 4 Necromorphs that have an enhanced form, the others being the Lurker, Brute, and the Slasher. *The Leapers in Dead Space 2 were made more aggressive as they were viewed as too easy of an enemy to face in the first Dead Space. both in regular combat and in zero-g. Death Scenes *If Isaac fails to escape from the Leaper's mauling, it pins his arms to the floor, bites his head, and decapitates him. If Isaac succeeds, he will kick the leaper off of him. *If Isaac is in low health when he swings his tail, the tail will bisect whatever part of Isaac it hits. thumb|left|200px|Isaac's death by the Leaper. *In Dead Space 2, if Isaac is grabbed by a leaper and succeeds in getting it off, he will throw the Leaper to the floor and pull on it's tail while crushing it's head under his boot. This causes the Leapers head to be crushed and it's tail torn off, resulting in it's death. This death was the winning entry of the "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest. Gallery File:Leaper_render06--article_image.jpg|Leaper concept art highlighting the Leaper's mutated jaw File:DS1 - Leaper.jpg|A Leaper as seen in Dead Space. File:Leaper_collage.jpg|Leapers on walls. Be wary of their pounce attack File:Dead_Space_Extraction_Nintendo_Wii_video_game.jpg|Leaper encountered in Dead Space: Extraction File:DeadSpace-2_ss--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Isaac struggles to get a Leaper off him Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' Sources